Ashtown Dog Faces
"I'd rather take my chances with principality security than go near them Dog Faces, them boys ain't right." Max Hobbs, caravanner, on the dog faces. History The Dog Faces have their roots in a small raider band that operated out of the remains of Atchison, or "Ashtown" Kansas. They preyed mainly of caravans and travelers leaving The Grand Principality of New Leavenwood to the south, making sure they never hit a guild caravan. They were content to continue in this fashion, and would occasionally allow some of the locals to join up with them, until in 2270 a drifter appeared in town. He proceeded to go to the only bar in town, Scrapper's, where he challenged the raider chief for control of the group. The chief at the time, Knox, found this hilarious and bent over laughing, while the drifter simply pulled out his sawed-off shotgun and fired, killing Knox instantly. Declaring that he was the new boss, he told every raider in there that they were expected to meet in front of the bar at 6:00 a.m. promptly. He explained to those that showed up that he was going to shape them from a band of bushwhackers into a group of soldiers. The next year was spent training on weapons, ambushes, and survival. They reintroduced themselves in 2271 with the taking of an armor caravan coming from the Principality. Now having durable and uniform armor, The drifter, who had by this time stated that his name was Slite he implemented his next change which would give the raiders their current name. Slite told the people of Ashtown that they now had to leave, or to agree to be "his people" and obey his orders. While some left, many couldn't give up their life and accepted his rule. Every boy between the ages of 6-8 were given a puppy, and vouchers for food. While this initially confused the people in the town, they quickly found out why, as the newest addition to the raider's uniforms were revealed; The skinned faces of dogs were worn like masks, and when the boys became 16 they were expected to kill the dog they were given, or to die. Despite the shock and disbelief of many, Slite was true to his word, killing those that wouldn't harm their pet. His plan worked however, as two dozen boys killed their companion from childhood and became full members of the Dog Faces. As of 2280, the Dog Faces number 80 strong, and plans to cause trouble... Culture The Dog Faces are a strict and militant group; mirroring the structure of pre-war armies constantly instilling a mindset of absolute loyalty to the General, even at the cost of their lives. The dog they are given as boys are loved like any boy would love his, but killed without remorse when they reach adulthood, showing them that you must be loyal to only the general and no other. (This ritual having been only performed by the first generation of recruits, it is unknown how this might affect the minds of the people of Ashtown) Category:Organization